The Game
by Song of The Knight
Summary: It started out as a simple game between Alice and Bella. But what happens when Edward walks in half way through their game? All vampire one-shot
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It started out as a simple game between Alice and Bella. But what happens when Edward walks in half way through their game?

Declaimer: I don't own twilight but I do own the game

A/N: the game straight face was created by my best friend and me. It is a pretty funny game.

The Game

"Hey Alice wanna play a game?" I asked her knowing that she already knew I was going to ask her.

"Yes what's the name of the game?"

"It's called straight face and it's really fun I can't wait to play."

"Okay how do you play?"

"It's simple we've got to keep a straight face while we dissects an uncomfortable topic like pregnancy. The first one to break has to do something else like run around the school at human speed naked. So you in?"

"You so know I'm in so what's the topic and the result if you lose?"

"Topic: Pregency and the punishment around the school at human speed naked. I will start."

"Okay. "

"Alice I got something important to you. It's kind of embarrassing" I said while pinching my lips together for dramatic affect.

"Bella you know you can come to me for anything no matter what I won't be mad." She said patting my back resheringly.

"Okay well see I'm kind of pregnant with-"I pressed my lips together "and the father off this child is… Jacob." Just as I said that Edward walked through the door with a mad as hell look on his face. Alice just laughed.

"Bella I think we need to talk. Now!" Oh shit was all I could think. Thank god Edward couldn't read my mind.

"Um Edward it's not what you think."

"Oh really then how come I just heard you tell Alice that your pregant with the mutts child?" he said raisin' his eyebrow. I couldn't help but laugh at that point. He said "Bella this is not a laughing matter we are married and you're sleeping with the mutt. Explain how you find this a laughing moment?"

"This is a laughing moment because that was just a game called straight face where you discuses an uncomfortable topic such as pregnancy and you have to keep your face straight. Also Alice has to for fill her part of the deal. Sorry to worry you honey" I said and gave him a kiss and ran to kill Alice.

I walked in to Alice's room and she was still on the floor laughing I said "well, well Alice guess that is running around the school naked at human speed?"

"You wouldn't Bella."

"You may be the evil energizer pixie but I'm just as evil." I said with and evil grin.

A/N: may post anorther chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

The Game

Summery:It started out as a simple game between Alice and Bella. But what happens when Edward walks in half way through their game?

Declamer I don't own Twilight and thats a good thing.

A/N : I changed this to post breaking dawn. and I'm uping the rating to T

Chapter 2:Emmetts in trouble

Bella's POV

I'm going to kill emmett better yet let Rose kill him he thinks that is its okey to mess with me. by the end of this day I will make sure he is close to dead. part one of taking emmett down play true or dare. I walk into Alice's room and say" Alice wanna play a game of true or dare with every one?"

" oh hell yeah" she said then took off at vampier speed to get the others. with in a minute every one was ready to stare the game " Alice why don't you start." I said to her and her eyes lit up. I looked at Edward Who I was sitting on look at me and gave me my crooked smile.

"Yeah okey I will. Bella Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"ok have you ever had wet dreams about some one others than Edward?" Alice I'm gonna kill you.

" Yes." I Said cool, calm, and stared at me and I said" Ok my turn Emmett truth or dare?"

" Dare totally"

"Ok emmett I dare you to not touch Rosalie for a whole year and no mastrabating at all." I said and gave Emmett a eveil grin" oh yeah rose that incluad not touching him. Emmett you could always back out but thier is a catch. the catch is no more pranks for the rest of your life." by now everyone but rose and emmett were laughing. "Pick your poisen Emmett."

"Um... I will take door two. now my truth question."

Ok Emmett and oh yeah if you break it by playing a prank the no touching rose for a year and a half so don't mess up."Emmett can vampires get dronk?"

" Um I don't know I have never experminted"

"ok emmett you turn and oh yeah Alice."

"Oh shit yeah." Alice said in a nervouse voice

"Lunch time tommrow your turn to hold up you end of the of the deal." I said with a misgivous grin on my face.

"Edward Truth or dare?"

"Um Truth."

"ok are you a virgain?"

"yes."I looked at him and gave him a kiss little did emmett know I already knew that Edward is a 108 year old vergan.

"Rose Truth or dare."

" dare."

"okey." Edward said with a evial grin. "Rose dare you to not touch Emmett for a year Emmettt can't touch you eather. okey?" God I love this man he truely is perfect in everway."Aw I love you to babe. Rose its your turn."

"Truth or Dare Jazz?"

"Truth I'm not stuiped."

" Have you ever had to Make out with a teacher, Principle or woker of a school?"

"Yes. and I'm not telling ing any more on that subject. Alice truth or dare?"

" I dare you to french kiss Bella and Rose."

"Ok." Rose and I walk over to Alice and let our hands roam each others bodies then we get up and walk to Alice's cqan tell that the boys started to get horny so we lock Alice's Door I put my sheild over rose's and Alice's minds. with that we jump out of her window and go hunting.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3: haha Alice

this is going to be funny but i have to up the rating because of what happens in this chpters. So with out faurther a do the next chappy I'm ending the story because well i can't think of a way to contiue it.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: Ha ha Alice

THE NEXT DAY

Alice looked at me like I was crazy but oh well. we walked into the cafe and laughted. we were sitting at our table when i said "Oh alice?" with a devlish grin on my face. She looked at me like I was crazy but I don't care. I just had an evil look on my face that made her cring. I jumped up on our table and yelled "hey Argyle Student thiers gonna be an entertainmint service outside in oh 2 mintues so come out side and see." I jumped down and said 'let's go alice a bet is a bet no back outs."

"you suck Bella."

" yeah I love you to Sis." Jasper,Alice, Rose,Emmett, Edward, and I walked out to the outside of the school." Emmett this may be to much for you. so you might want to cover you eyes."i smiled a misigivous grin at him." come on Alice Stripp. and wait five second long enough for us to get on the roof." She did and we got on the roof. I gave her the singal and she started to run.

when she got to the kids she got a bunch of cat Guy i think his name is Joey said" wow for such a little thing she sure is looking fuckable." it was funny as all Alice got back to us she got dressed and went to Jasper.

They started making out. Jasper started to groap her when Emmett said"Get a room you two."

Jasper laughed and said "if you had to feel all the hornyness comming off of these boys you would feel the same thing. better yet i can show you. With that he sent a wve of hornyness to all of us and i couldn't but start making out with Edward. I now saw what Jasper was talking about. i looked over at Emmett and Rose. the sight i saw was scary. emmett shirtless and rose only had her bra and pants on. i went over thier and smacked both of them.

"You two should get a room." with that we all got on off the roof.

______________________________________________________________________________sorry it's so short but it is the end


	4. Attention All Readers

**Attention All Readers. Reviewers, and Authors!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Mystical-Elf-Of-Sorrow

Gothic Saku-chan

song of the knight


End file.
